<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Night on Earth by AwkwardPotatoChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420079">Last Night on Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild'>AwkwardPotatoChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Or Is It?, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m leaving.”</p><p>Perhaps Noya hadn’t said it exactly like that, but at the time, that’s what it sounded like to Kinoshita when Noya announced he was going to travel the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Night on Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this for awhile in preparation for when ch. 278 finally gets animated and for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjosten">captainjosten's</a> birthday. I know I'm early, but I couldn't wait and now, when people start to ship Kinoya, I will be here with content for them. lol!</p><p>Happy early birthday, Jaz, my avocado-san, and happy unofficial Kinoya month to you too!! 💕</p><p>Title from and inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyCJEV_r0rw">Paloma Faith's Last Night on Earth</a>. Lyrics can be found <a href="https://genius.com/Paloma-faith-last-night-on-earth-lyrics">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Noya hadn’t said it exactly like that, but at the time, that’s what it sounded like to Kinoshita when Noya announced he was going to travel the world. In the moment, Kinoshita had applauded, patting Noya on the back as he explained what he meant by those words. Next to him, Narita had cheered as well, while Ennoshita did his best to keep Tanaka from stripping in public. Their usual bar was rowdy on Saturday nights like this, but there was no need to get them all kicked out, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t come as a shock to any of them that Noya’s restless soul was now telling him to wander the world. He could never stay still, always flitting from one place to another, wherever his heart desired. That wasn’t to say that his loyalty to them and Karasuno weren’t true, but rather, Noya was the kind of person that never held back in regards to what he wanted. No need to dream of the future when you could get what you wanted today. That was always Noya’s mindset and Kinoshita would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous of Noya’s ability to chase his desires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a week later, the night before Noya had to leave, Kinoshita still found the words lingering bitterly upon his tongue. It had started on Sunday. He thought it was just morning breath like usual, but as much as he brushed and brushed and brushed, and no matter what he ate or drank, the tastes never left, leaving him frustrated as he made his way to work the next day. Lonely hours at work allowed his mind to ruminate and the bitter taste only grew when he realized where it came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita wasn’t surprised when he realized he loved Noya. He supposed he always knew. Like he said earlier, there was a part of him that was a little jealous of Noya, but perhaps, that jealousy was also because he couldn’t join him. Noya was in another world, in his eyes, always out of reach. Like a shooting star, he came and appeared out of nowhere, bringing light and hope with him, illuminating the dark skies that surrounded everyone. One could spend an eternity wishing to one day reach him, but at the end of the day, it was an impossibility. Sure, they were friends and that was more than Kinoshita could’ve ever asked for, but it didn’t make his heart hurt any less at the realization that he was never going to be able to see him again, never going to be able to be with him, never going to have a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So while the mood for that evening was largely joyous as they all bid farewell to Noya, it was clear it was more bittersweet than anything else, heavy on the bitterness for Kinoshita. He did his best to smile and laugh, hoping to make himself feel better, but it was clear it was only making things worse. He assumed the others noticed as well since no one tried too hard to stop him when he got up and said he needed to go, making an excuse about having to run errands the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What surprised him, though, was that Noya offered to walk him home, even though this whole celebration was for him to begin with. Kinoshita didn’t live far away to begin with, so there was really no need. He wasn’t drunk enough to need any assistance, having only had a beer before deciding it was all too much. But Noya was insistent and Kinoshita was too tired to put up a fight. It was silent as they walked, a shock given how rambunctious Noya normally was, but Kinoshita supposed he, too, had picked up on his dour mood. It wasn’t long before they arrived before his door and Kinoshita slipped inside quickly with a wave of his hand, effectively cutting off anything Noya had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita sighed, leaning on his door as he slid to the ground, heavy. Though not gone yet, regret was already beginning to gnaw at him and he clenched his fists, fighting back cries. He knew he should’ve said something, knowing that this would be their last moment together until who knows when, but the fear within him was crippling and the thought of being rejected, left alone to tend to his wounds, was worse, so he kept quiet. He didn’t know how long he had been choking back sobs before he heard knocking at his door. Kinoshita hoped they would go away, maybe it was his neighbor coming over to ask to borrow something, but a familiar voice called for him, grabbing his heart tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinoshita? It’s me, Noya. I know you’re in there, so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes and fist clenched shut, Kinoshita let out a shuddering breath to try and ease his soul. He knew he couldn’t pretend to not be here, so he carefully got up off the ground, doing his best to put himself together. He slowly opened the door to find Noya looking up at him, a slight smile on his face, but worry in his eyes. Kinoshita gave a lopsided smile back as he leaned on the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noya, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, I know we just saw each other, but I wanted to talk again,” said Noya. He gestured inside. “Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita inhaled sharply, but nodded. “Yeah, sure,” he mumbled, stepping aside. Noya bowed and entered, taking off his shoes as he did so. This wasn’t his first time in Kinoshita’s place, but he still stood around awkwardly in the living room, looking around at everything as if searching for answers. “So what’s up? What happened within those five minutes we were apart?” Kinoshita asked, trying to sound casual. He shut the door and moved towards the coffee table, pretending to busy himself with cleaning up. It was silent for a beat as Kinoshita continued to putter around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita froze, but refused to look up. “Yeah? Why?” he quickly answered, moving aside some magazines. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just seem...distant lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy, Noya,” Kinoshita said flippantly. “You know I have work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know! I just mean...you weren’t fully there tonight.” Noya was silent, contemplating his words. Kinoshita didn’t have to look up to know that he was staring at him with concern. “I spoke to the others and they said you were fine, but it just feels like, around me, you’re not there,” he said. “Did I do something wrong? I know I’m leaving tomorrow, but I don’t wanna go with us being on the wrong foot. You’re my friend, Kinoshita, and I’m worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita finally stood up straight and turned to face Noya. He smiled as best as he could and came over to pat his shoulder before beginning to usher him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. You did nothing wrong, Noya,” he said, waving a hand dismissively. “So you can leave now. No need to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kino-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them startled at this and Noya turned to look at Kinoshita, brow furrowed. He hadn’t meant to snap like that, but this whole week of emotions had worn him down more than he had thought. He knew Noya hadn’t meant any harm, but in his fragile state right now, it felt like he was mocking him, reminding him of what he could never have. He suddenly felt himself growing angry when Noya reached out to him and Kinoshita slapped his hand away. The look on Noya’s face broke his heart even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinoshita, what’s wrong? What happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing! I’m fine!” he yelled this time. “Just go and leave me alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita tried to push Noya out again, but this time, Noya was prepared. He was always much stronger than he looked and Kinoshita wasn’t proud enough to not admit that he was struggling against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinoshita, please,” begged Noya. “We’re friends. You can talk to me about what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And like I said, I’m fine! Nothing’s wrong! So stop pushing it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth were gritted tight as he tried to push back. Noya didn’t back down either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going until you tell me what’s wrong, Kinoshita! I’m worried about you! So just tell me what’s got you so worked up right now?” His hands were now clutching Kinoshita’s shirt, eyes pleading with desperation. “Was it something I did? Please tell me! I can call the others, if you want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita growled and gave a particularly harsh shove. It wasn’t enough to knock Noya over, but he did pull away, stumbling, and he looked at Kinoshita with wide eyes before recalling his previous frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t you talk to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you and I don’t want you to leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world stood still as they stared at each other, trying to process what Kinoshita had just said. Regret and embarrassment filled him immediately, and he looked away in shame, eyes shut tight as he bit his lip to suppress his cries again. He didn’t see the disgust that was likely on Noya’s face right now, but the thought of it was enough to make him ache for an eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Noya whispered, finally breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita turned away. “Just get out, Noya. Leave,” he pleaded. “Just leave me alone, okay? I’m sure you’ve got other things to worry about before tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another moment of silence where Kinoshita thought Noya was leaving, watching him warily. He swallowed more sobs, catching within his throat as he thought about this being their last meeting. To his surprise, he felt gentle hands turn him around, but he still kept his eyes shut and face turned away. He couldn’t handle this now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, just answer this and we won’t talk about it,” came Noya’s soft response. “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita gasped and finally looked at Noya. His eyes were reverent as he stared at him. A hand reached up to caress his cheek and it was then that Kinoshita knew this was real and far from the dream he thought it was. Kinoshita spoke Noya’s name with everything he had left in his heart, meeting his gaze and giving a small nod. There was hardly time for him to see that Noya was as captivated by him as he was before their lips sought one another. He committed everything that the kiss was to his memory, its softness, its sweetness. It was fleetingly brief and Kinoshita nearly regretted pulling away first, but he only did so, so that he could change direction and repeat it again and again, one sweet touch after the other. This was not the violent rush of need that demanded he take what he wanted from Noya like before, but a steady build of intimacy that was gentle in how it ached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled apart again, both gasping for air. They hadn’t realized it in the moment, but they were now pressed against one another, leaning and clutching at what they could of each other for support. Kinoshita leaned down to rest his forehead against Noya’s. No words were spoken between the two of them, but unlike before, there was no need for either of them to say anything before their lips met again, hungry, this time, and they blindly guided each other to Kinoshita’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya was always quick and all Kinoshita could do was chuckle as his hands tugged his shirt off and then his own, while Kinoshita busied himself with removing their pants. They burned for each other, hands memorizing parts they had seen a thousand times before, but never fully paid attention to, as if making up for lost opportunities. Kinoshita’s legs bumped into his bed first and he fell, taking Noya down with him. Chest to chest, skin to skin, they could feel each other’s hearts beating wildly and they wondered if others could hear it as loudly as they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya pulled away to lay kisses upon Kinoshita’s neck and shoulders, causing him to sigh and pull Noya closer. He shifted so that they were both sitting up instead, with him leaning against the headboard and Noya in his lap. His fingers ran through Noya’s hair, silently urging him to hurry as he worked his way down his chest. Kinoshita was normally more patient than this and whether it was because he had already slipped up about his wants to begin with or if it was because he knew their time was finite, he didn’t care and only yearned for all that Noya had to offer him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Noya continued his ministrations, occasionally looking up to revel in the pleasure he was causing Kinoshita, he failed to notice Kinoshita’s hands slipping between the two of them. He accidentally bit down on Kinoshita’s shoulder when he felt his hand wrap around, not just him, but the both of them, hips bucking up for more friction. He heard Kinoshita give a hiss of his own and immediately kissed his shoulder, hoping to sooth the mark there. This seemed to spur Kinoshita on, though, and he began stroking the two of them, keeping a steady pace as he tilted Noya’s face up for another breathless kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, a flash of doubt shot through Kinoshita in the middle of their kiss and he wondered if this was all a mistake, that come morning, Noya would awake and say it wasn’t meant to happen, or perhaps he’d leave the moment they were done, never to look back again. But then, Noya’s hand joined his, moving them closer to the edge in unison, and Kinoshita’s doubt was quickly replaced with pleasure. He felt Noya gasp upon his lips, breathing becoming more erratic, and he swallowed down all the moans that followed, suddenly realizing the ever-present bitterness from before was long gone, replaced by the tender sweetness of their night together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hisashi, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita’s heart clenched as he realized that with two simple words Noya was able to once again send him through a cascade of emotions. Though in a haze, he was still able to register the fact that Noya had used his first name and his heart soared even more and for a moment, it truly felt as if they had a chance together. He felt Noya thrusting into their hands, faster now and in search for more, and he was more than happy to oblige. Holding him close, he gave Noya what they both longed for, feeling the years of tension welling up within them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a muffled cry, they came together and Kinosita held Noya close, refusing to let go as they leaned on each other once more, panting and clutching for whatever they could. Eyes shut, Noya rested his forehead against Kinoshita’s, a content smile upon his face, and Kinoshita could feel him doing the same. A final kiss, softer this time and desperately long, sealed their time together and they fell once more into bed, neither of them letting go despite the exhaustion coursing through them. From an outsider’s perspective, it would appear as if they fell into a comfortable slumber, but only Kinoshita would remember the silent tears with which he cried himself to sleep, knowing that the inevitable was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When morning came, though he wasn’t surprised to awake to an empty bed, Kinoshita couldn’t help the disappointment that coursed through him. Rolling over, he clutched his pillow to his chest, pointlessly hoping it would fill the hole in his chest, but knew nothing would ever compare to what once was there. He let out a shuddering breath as he began to silently cry, lost in his own head, that he nearly missed the sound of the toilet flushing and water running. Sitting up, Kinoshita was then met with the sight of Noya making his way back in, rubbing tiredly at his eyes and still naked from the night before, and all he could do was stare at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, you’re up,” Noya yawned, crawling back into bed. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita shook his head. “No,” he mumbled. “You didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya was nonchalant as he snuggled under the covers again. He threw an arm around Kinoshita, trying to pull him closer, but Kinoshita remained frozen in place, staring down at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you still doing here? Don’t you have a flight to catch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya looked up and shrugged. “It’s not until the afternoon. I’ll make it. Besides, you don’t mind if I stay a little longer, right?” he said with a smile. He then took note of Kinoshita’s silence, realized there was something he was missing, and moved so he was sitting up too. “Right, Hisashi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita sighed. “I think we need to talk about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya nodded firmly, smiling brightly. “Okay, well, you told me you love me and I realized that I feel the same, so we’re together now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so,” Kinoshita confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya’s smile and shoulders immediately dropped. It was uncommon to see him this dejected and Kinoshita felt guilt worm its way into his heart. Hoping to appease it, he reached over to give Noya’s hand a squeeze, giving him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noya, you’re about to leave for who knows how long. I don’t think I can handle that,” he explained. “I don’t think I can handle a long-distance relationship right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see…” Noya was pensive as he nodded, but it only lasted a second before he was smiling again, gripping Kinoshita’s hand tightly to his chest. “Well then, come with me!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me! Join me and then we won’t have to do the whole long-distance thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya was already so thrilled by the idea of it that he was now shaking with excitement. He looked at Kinoshita with such hope and wonder, and for a moment, Kinoshita nearly said yes, but the word died within his throat as his mind caught up with what his heart wanted to do. Instead, he smiled sadly, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t do that, Noya,” he whispered. “I’m not like you. I can’t just pack up and leave. I have a job and a home here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want then? Because I want us to be together and I thought you wanted that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I really do. But I don’t think we’re entirely on the same page right now, so as much as it sucks, I think it would be best if we just stayed friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends? Only friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita nodded. “You’ve got your life to live and I’ve got mine. It’s for the best.” He carefully pulled his hand away, not missing how Noya looked down at their separated hands. He looked as if they had just lost Nationals again and Kinoshita turned away, giving Noya time to process his response. It seemed like an eternity before the silence was broken and when it was, Kinoshita was startled by Noya’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I can’t accept that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita blinked, brow furrowing in confusion. “Noya, I already told you I can’t come with you and a long-distance relationship isn’t something I can do right now, so I’m not really sure what other options you had in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m not entirely happy about it, but I get why you can’t come with me and I get why you don’t want to be in a full-on long-distance relationship, but that doesn’t mean we just have to be friends.” Noya reached for Kinoshita’s hand again, holding it gently in his. He looked at Kinoshita with the same hope as before and this time, Kinoshita knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. “I’m still gonna be in contact with you while I’m away and you’re still gonna talk to me too. Maybe we can be a little more than friends, but a little less than boyfriends. I still wanna talk and get to know you too, and if this is what works for us, I’m okay with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. Instead, he squeezed Noya’s hand, hoping to convey every conflicting thought in his heart, and thankfully, Noya smiled softly at him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze of its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you wanna try being...something with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kinoshita said breathlessly. “Yes, I do. I think I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya let out a sigh of relief, shoulders sagging. He took a moment to compose himself before nodding excitedly, shaking with glee. “Good. Great! I’m glad. I’m really glad,” he exclaimed. “And then, maybe one day, when I come back, we’ll talk again and maybe then, you’ll come with me or maybe I’ll stay here with you instead.” He stared at Kinoshita with eyes wide in anticipation, and all Kinoshita could do was laugh and nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that, Noya. I’d like that a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the morning languidly lounging about in bed, chatting idly as they stole sweet kisses from each other. For a moment, they ignored the inevitable and their agreement was long forgotten too. When Kinoshita finally came back to reality, they supposed this was why they worked well together for while Noya was ready to spend his days in bed, Kinoshita knew that was impossible. They moved slowly as they walked to the front door, pinkies hooked together and refusing to let go, both of them lingering in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, with a sigh, they succumbed to the truth and gave whispered farewells before kissing each other one last time. Though not their first kiss together, this one was different from the others they shared. Unlike before, this one was filled with longing. This one was filled with an ache that both of them knew was resonating deeply within their hearts. This one was a soft, yet passionate kiss, that could have gone on for eternity and both would agree that it would never be enough. This one was a kiss filled with the hope of what was to come, of what was awaiting them on the other side. This one was a story left unfinished, but still planned out and awaiting for the pen to meet the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one was a promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you,” Kinoshita whispered against Noya’s lips. “Kinda wish we had this talk earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya gave a small smile. “True, but I’m just glad we even had this talk,” he said. “At least this’ll give me something to look forward to when I come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally broke apart, smiling sadly at each other. Noya took a step outside and both of them knew that it was now the end of this chapter for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you when I see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/><a href="https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/634058206690295808/last-night-on-earth">Reblog this story.</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1324771587464351746?s=20">Retweet this story.</a></p><p>
  <a href="http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/">dangcommaannie.tumblr.com</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates">Updates</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>